36 days of destiny
by starlines
Summary: Sakura seorang dewa suci yang tidak sempurna, begitulah kira-kira. Impiannya adalah menjadi dewa abadi dan berada di posisi dewa kematian, jadi inilah tugas terakhirnya; bermain 36 hari bersama pria yang tidak menghargai hidup./"Siapa namamu?" dan ketika nama terucap, sebuah takdir baru saja dimulai.
1. 0 Beginning

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Umur 23 tahun. Tinggal di sebuah flat kecil yang sempit di sudut kota Tokyo. Bekerja sebagai pelayan di restoran makanan cepat saji. Tidak mempunyai keluarga juga teman. Cita-citanya mati di usia muda dan keinginnya masuk ke surga.

Aku mendesah pelan membaca profil seorang pria berparas cukup tampan di _gadget_ ku ini. Sebuah wajah yang terpampang di layar yang kugenggam menampilkan pria bermata obsidian setajam elang dengan rambut hitam legamnya mencuat kemana mana, namun tetap tampan. Wajahnya yang putih bersih tanpa noda hitam atau jerawat, alis matanya yang tajam dan menarik. Rahang tegasnya yang menawan. Satu kata, sempurna. Tapi- o-oh tidak, ada minus di bibirnya yang membentuk kurva kebawah.

Kembali membaca profilnya, jemariku bergerak cantik menelusuri layar 6 inci di genggamanku. File dengan nama _kegiatan satu tahun terakhir_ menarik perhatian mataku. Merengut sebal dan kesal adalah ekspresiku ketika membaca isi file itu. Tsk, si Sasuke ini pantas di hukum, menurutku. Dia seseorang yang tidak menghargai hidup.

 _Percobaan bunuh diri sebanyak sepuluh kali._

Itu adalah kegiatan berharganya setahun terakhir. Pantas saja aku harus menemuinya. Ternyata memang lelaki ini harus di ajari sesuatu agar bisa menikmati hidup.

Aku memasukan benda pipih penuh layar tersebut kedalam saku mantel musim dingin abu-abu yang kukenakan. Mataku berkeliling melihat keadaan jalanan Tokyo yang padat di sore hari ini. Lalu lalang manusia beserta kesibukannya membuatku tersenyum tipis. Manusia dan segala kegiatannya, manusia dan segala kesenangannya juga manusia dengan segala kesedihannya menjadi kegiatan mataku untuk dilihat lebih dalam.

Kuambil payung hitam yang tergelatak disamping kiriku. Membukanya dan berjalan pergi dari halte tempatku sedari tadi berdiam diri. Salju kali ini cukup deras. Mungkin malam natal kali ini akan berhambur salju seperti tahun sebelumnya atau mungkin nanti malam salju akan berhenti dan memberi kehangatan di malam natal.

Tapi aku tidak peduli. Mulai hari ini aku tidak ingin memikirkan salju yang kian hari semakin dingin atau juga banyak orang yang bergembira membuat harapan di malam natal. Mulai hari ini aku mempunyai seseorang yang menarik. Yang menjadi tanggungjawabku beberapa minggu kedepan. Seseorang yang akan kuberikan arti dari kehidupan. Makna dari sebuah hidup.

Seseorang,

Uchiha Sasuke.

Mulai detik ini, 36 hari sebelum kematiannya.

...

...

 _ **to be continued...**_


	2. 1 Your name

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 _Prang!_

"Ah-

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Wanita bersurai merah dengan kacamata menghias wajahnya berseru khawatir melihat rekan kerjanya menjatuhkan piring untuk kesekian kalinya dalam sebulan terakhir.

"Jarimu berdarah, biar aku-

"Pergi."

Suara tegas dan dalam dari pria yang ia khawatirkan membuat wanita itu menggigit bibir. Lengannya yang hampir menyentuh luka pria tersebut terpaksa di tarik kembali. "Tapi kau terluka, Sasuke."

Sasuke, pria itu mendesah tertahan. Luka tergores seperti ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Kenapa juga wanita merah itu terlihat sebegitu khawatir.

Sasuke melangkah pergi meninggalkan area dapur tempatnya berkerja. Melempar apron yang dikenakannya secara asal. Akibatnya banyak seruan orang-orang yang kesal melihat tingkah seenak jidatnya. Peduli amat, Sasuke bahkan sangat rela jika pemilik restoran ini memecatnya segera.

Langkah kakinya bergerak acak entah kemana tujuannya. Keluar dari restoran dengan jarinya yang terluka mengeluarkan sedikit darah tidak di indahkannya sama sekali. Langkahnya terhenti di bangku panjang jalanan, samping pohon sakura yang berdiri kokoh tertimbun salju. Mendudukan dirinya, sejenak pandangannya kosong menatap jalanan didepannya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Satu-satunya kalimat yang tercetak permanen di otaknya adalah,

Kapan ia mati?

Pertanyaan yang menjadi favoritnya selama ia hidup. Kenapa Tuhan sejahat ini padanya. Tidak punya keluarga, tidak punya apa-apa, tidak ada tujuan hidup dan tidak ada masa depan. Yang ia inginkan pun sungguh sederhana.

Doa satu-satunya adalah agar ia cepat mati dan pergi dari dunia ini. Tapi Tuhan tidak pernah mengabulkan doanya. Entah apa alasannya. Ia tidak mengerti padahal ia sudah pergi ke banyak kuil juga gereja. Mungkinkah Tuhan tidak mendengar doanya? Haruskah ia berteriak di tepi pantai agar Tuhan mendengar?

Sasuke sudah lelah dengan hidupnya. Ia tidak punya pegangan didunia ini. Berharap jika mati dan masuk ke surga seperti kata orang-orang, mungkin saja orangtuanya yang ia tidak tahu seperti apa rupanya, menunggunya disana dengan senyuman.

"Memangnya kau yakin masuk surga?"

Sasuke berjengit. Ekspresi kagetnya bertahan selama lima detik. Matanya bergerak ke samping kanannya dimana asal suara yang mengagetkannya berasal. Matanya menangkap gadis berkepala seterang gulali di festival musim panas sedang merengut kesal padanya.

"Siapa kau?"

Ditanyai seperti itu, gadis bersurai merah muda sebahu tersebut malah tersenyum main-main dan mendekat pelan, menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. "Apa kau penasaran pada wanita cantik yang kau temui di bangku jalanan siang hari ini?"

Sasuke mengernyit, bukankah pertanyaan dua katanya sangat jelas? Kenapa tidak langsung dijawab jelas saja?

"Kau tadi bicara padaku, nona."

"Menurutmu aku bicara padamu?"

Gadis itu mengedip polos membuat Sasuke kesal. Tidak ada orang lain di bangku ini. Hanya mereka berdua dan gadis ini terlihat menyangkal.

"Kau menatapku dengan ekspresi jelekmu saat aku tersadar kau disampingku."

Gadis itu tertawa renyah, tangannya ia lipat di dada. Rambut sebahunya bergerak perlahan mengikuti tiupan angin musim dingin. Mata beriris hijau teduhnya menatap Sasuke dengan hangat. Dilihatnya baik-baik lelaki bernama Sasuke di depannya yang sekarang tengah menatapnya diam dengan onix yang redup namun memesona.

"Kau kaget dengan suaraku atau kau kaget karena aku benar menebak isi pikiranmu?"

Tepat. Sasuke menatap gadis itu setengah terkejut. Beruntung ekspresinya masih bisa ia kendalikan. Melihat gadis didepannya tersenyum terus menerus entah kenapa membuat Sasuke jengkel. Ia merasa di tertawakan.

"Suaramu terlalu melengking, nona. Kau mengganggu siang hariku."

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya. Meninggalkan gadis gulali yang masih terus menatapnya seperti ia adalah sekotak cokelat yang istimewa. Bahkan ia masih merasakan tatapan wanita itu saat jaraknya sudah beratus meter menjauhi bangku tersebut. Tatapannya seperti laser hijau yang menembus punggung Sasuke.

"Pertama, kau menolak kebaikan orang lain,"

Sasuke tersentak lagi-lagi melihat gadis pengganggu siang harinya sudah sejajar berjalan disamping kanan. Apa ia berlari? Kenapa Sasuke tidak mendengar langkah kakinya yang ia lihat memakai _heels_ tujuh sentimeter.

"Kedua, kau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu dan merepotkan banyak orang."

Sasuke terus melangkah mencoba mengabaikan gadis yang masih terus mengikuti langkahnya.

"Dan ketiga, kau meninggalkan wanita sendirian di bangku jalanan, tanpa pamit. Tidak sopan!" seruanya dengan mata memicing. Lalu berkedip kemudian seolah mengingat sesuatu, jari telunjuknya terangkat keatas. "Oh, dan satu lagi. Aku pakai _heels_ lima sentimeter bukan tujuh."

Heran. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dengan kesal menatap gadis yang ia belum tahu namanya itu dengan tatapan dingin. "Kau itu siapa, sih."

Ditanyai begitu seriusnya, gadis ini tersenyum lebar, matanya berbinar. "Sedikit lagi, ayo ganti pertanyaan!"

Membuat sasuke makin terheran tidak mengerti maksud gadis gulali itu. Tidakkah pertanyaannya jelas?

"Apa maumu?"

Untuk dua kata ini, sang gadis merengut masam. Itu bukan pertanyaan yang dia inginkan. Menurutnya terlalu tidak sopan menanyai tujuannya tanpa tahu namanya.

Lagipula gaya bicaranya terdengar angkuh, gadis itu jadi kesal sendiri.

"Bicaranya sopan sedikit, dong," protes gadis itu tidak senang. Matanya mendelik kepada Sasuke yang kini menaikan alis tinggi-tinggi. "Bahkan kau sekarang memasang wajah menyeramkan kepada seorang gadis cantik! Yang benar saja!"

Seruan heboh memekikan telinga membuat Sasuke menatapnya dingin dan datar seperti aspal jalanan dibulan desember yang tertimbun salju.

"Kenapa aku harus sopan pada wanita yang sampai detik ini aku-tidak-tahu-siapa juga tujuannya-kenapa-bicara-padaku," Sasuke menunjuk gadis itu tepat di hidungnya, matanya menatap tajam. "dan sekarang mengikutiku!"

Sang gadis merah muda mengerjap berkali-kali, mulutnya membentuk 'o' kecil. "Wow, aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata kau pandai bicara."

Sesaat tangan gadis itu mengibas-ibas, tatapannya jenaka melihat Sasuke berekspresi kesal. "Yeah dari fakta yang aku lihat kau itu tidak banyak bicara, sulit bergaul, berperangai buruk, hobi berkelahi, selalu ber-

"Hentikan. Kau tidak mengenalku." tandas Sasuke tegas. Memotong ucapan gadis itu yang memang benar adanya.

Tawa renyah mengalun di telinga Sasuke, gadis disampingnya masih menatap dengan ekspresi sama. "Tapi aku mengenalmu." katanya jelas, terdengar tidak ragu-ragu.

"Dan aku tidak mengenalmu."

Sasuke berkata final dengan kakinya bergerak melanjutkan langkah ingin meninggalkan gadis aneh merah muda dengan iris hijau kelabu binarnya yang harus Sasuke akui, terlihat sedikit memesona. Sedikit saja dan tidak lebih. Namun seribu sayang, lengannya di tahan oleh sang gadis yang beberapa detik lalu ia puji dalam pikirannya. Membuat langkahnya terhenti kembali.

Sesaat Sasuke melirik dari ekor matanya, melihat dia mengambil sesuatu di saku mantel abu-abunya. Dahinya mengernyit tak kala gadis itu memasang sebuah plester cokelat di jari telunjuk tangan kanannya yang ia tidak sadar kapan wanita itu memegang jemarinya.

Plester itu terpasang sempurna di jarinya. Membuat sang pemasang tersenyum bangga melihatnya. Iris hijaunya menatap Sasuke yang masih bergeming. Tatapannya terasa hangat, kontras dengan dinginnya salju yang makin turun dengan deras; membuat pakaian musim dingin yang ia kenakan (walau terlampau tipis untuk di musim ini) terlihat penuh dengan rintik salju yang berjatuhan.

Melepaskan syal merahnya, gadis itu melingkarkan syal miliknya pada leher Sasuke. Dirapikannya dan tersenyum hangat saat syalnya sudah terpasang sempurna. Begitu tulus dan ringan. Bibirnya terkekeh melihat pria di hadapannya ini yang terdiam dan tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Pulanglah, salju makin turun dengan deras. Kau bisa terkena flu dengan pakaian seperti itu."

Sasuke bereaksi, otaknya kembali bekerja dengan semestinya. Tangannya bergerak menyingkirkan lengan gadis tersebut yang masih menyentuh syal di lehernya. "Kau yang menahanku."

Mendengus kesal, Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan gadis aneh yang sekarang tidak menahan langkahnya. Tidak juga menyusulnya seperti tadi, terbukti saat ia sudah hampir sampai di tikungan flat kecil miliknya, tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan gadis tadi. Sasuke menghela nafas, sedikit berlari menuju flat karena udara yang dirasa makin dingin. Benar, kalau begini ia bisa terkena flu yang merepotkan.

Gerakan memutar kenop pintu terhenti. Lengannya bergerak pada sesuatu yang melingkar di lehernya. Tersadar melihat syal merah yang melingkar, disentuhnya syal itu seraya pikirannya melayang menuju gadis seterang permen kapas.

Siapa namanya?

 **...**

 **...**

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Huh?"

Netra hijau kelabunya bergerak binar pada majalah berisi gambar-gambar lelaki tampan yang sedang ia lihat. Bibirnya berdecak kagum tersenyum-senyum aneh, "Para manusia memang sungguh tampan, oh, indahnya."

Pria yang berdiri lima meter di depan gadis pengagum majalah lelaki tampan terkekeh kecil walau kemudian berdecak kesal merasa diabaikan. Kakinya dengan santai menendang pelan gadis yang belum mendapatkan atensinya itu.

Berhasil, tatapan sedikit kesal sang gadis bergerak jatuh pada pria bersurai hitam di depannya yang sedang meminum jus jeruk dengan santai.

"Hei, itu jus milikku!" protesnya sebal namun di hiraukan.

Pria itu kembali terkekeh dan menghabiskan jus di tangannya tanpa rasa bersalah. Iris hitamnya menatap gadis di depannya yang tengah merengut kesal. Seringainya keluar, "kau gagal, eh?"

Memalingkan wajah, gadis tersebut melipat lengannya di dada enggan menatap wajah mengejek pria di depannya.

"Dia harus menanyakan namamu agar terikat padamu dan aku jadi mudah mengatur kematiannya."

"Aku tahu!" entah kenapa gadis itu merasa tidak senang dengan gaya bicara pria di depannya, ia mendelik sebal. "Esok ia akan terikat padaku tenang saja, Obito."

Obito, pria bersurai hitam dengan kimono hitamnya menyeringai melihat asisten mudanya yang sudah menekuk wajahnya sedari ia pulang dari dunia manusia.

"Tidak biasanya selama ini, kau sudah merugikan dua hari berharganya, tahu." jarinya bergerak menjentik dahi gadis itu yang terbuka lebar tidak tertutup poni. "sisa 34 hari, Sakura."

Sakura, gadis bersurai seterang permen kapas dengan dahi selebar lapangan _baseball_ hanya mendengus sebal mendengar peringatan yang di berikan sang dewa Obito. Iris _emerald_ nya bergerak gelisah memikirkan satu targetnya yang belum terikat dengannya sejak dua hari yang lalu ia menghabiskan harinya dengan sia-sia.

"Aku pergi."

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan sang dewa yang kini menatapnya tersenyum. Kali ini ia tidak akan membuang waktu. Ini tugas terakhirnya agar ia terbebas dari ikatan Obito sang dewa kematian. Ia akan menjadi seperti Obito jika ini semua selesai, sesuai rencana tentu saja.

"Ingat, dia itu spesial. Kau harus membuatnya bahagia."

Sakura melambaikan tangannya tanpa berniat berbalik untuk melihat dewa Obito membuat sang dewa kembali terkekeh geli.

Saat Sakura sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, Obito merubah ekspresinya tak terbaca. Iris hitamnya meredup memandang kepergian asistennya yang berkeinginan menjadi dewa seperti dirinya itu.

"Ku harap kau bisa menyelesaikan tugas terakhirmu ini, Sakura."

 **...**

 **...**

Asap yang mengepul dari panci kecil di hadapannya tak membuat Sasuke terdiam saja, ia langsung memakan ramen instan yang baru matang itu ke dalam mulutnya dengan tergesa. Tidak memedulikan apakah panasnya akan membuat bibir melepuh ataupun perih.

 _Tok tok_

Sasuke menghentikan acara sarapan paginya. Wajahnya menekuk mendengar ketukan pintu yang terus terdengar.

"Sasuke! Buka pintunya!"

Suara itu, Sasuke mendecih pelan. Di letakannya sumpit di tangannya dengan kesal. Berjalan perlahan menuju pintu flatnya untuk melihat seorang yang merusak paginya.

"Ada apa?"

Begitu ucapnya ketika membuka pintu melihat Anko yang sudah memasang wajah kesal apalagi saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang terkesan bodo-amat, Anko merasa tensinya naik drastis.

"Bayar uang sewamu, sudah lewat 3 bulan. Kapan kau akan membayarnya? Kau pikir aku dapat penghasilan darimana lagi, hah!"

Lagi lagi omelan yang sama. Sasuke sudah mendengarnya berpuluh kali selama dua bulan terakhir ini. Memangnya siapa juga yang mau menunggak uang sewa? Ini murni karena ia memang tidak punya uang. Tapi pemilik flat ini sepertinya sudah di ambang batas kesabaran.

"Jangan karena kau tampan, ya, kau bisa seenaknya. Aku juga butuh uang sewamu untuk melanjutkan hidupku, tahu!"

Dan aku tidak punya apapun tapi kenapa masih dibiarkan melanjutkan hidup ini?

Oh yeah, semesta ternyata selucu ini ya, Sasuke.

"Aku akan minta gaji terakhirku nanti dan membayar uang sewa setelahnya."

Anko menatap penyewa flatnya dengan menyelidik, mencari letak kebohongan dari ekspresi pria di hadapannya namun tidak ia temukan selain paras dinginnya yang memesona. Anko menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak sekarang untuk terpikat pada wajah tampan penyewa flatnya. Untuk sekarang uang sewa adalah yang terpenting.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu malam ini."

Sasuke menutup pintu saat Anko sudah pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Menghela nafasnya, Sasuke meremas rambut hitamnya gusar. Inilah satu alasannya kenapa ia ingin mati. Hidup terlalu keras untuknya yang tidak pernah berpikir masa depan seperti apa. Ia tidak punya semangat hidup untuk melanjutkan hari esok seperti Naruto, koki di restoran tempat ia bekerja yang selalu semangat dengan senyum lebar menjalani harinya. Atau juga Shikamaru seorang kasir yang walaupun tampak malas-malasan tapi berpikir jauh tentang masa depan.

Tidak ada lagi _mood_ untuk melanjutkan sarapan. Sasuke mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian yang lebih tebal untuk melawan salju di luar. Di ambilnya _smartphone_ yang tergelatak di ujung tempat tidurnya, terabaikan entah sejak kapan.

5 panggilan tak terjawab dari Naruto.

5 pesan belum terbaca dari Kakashi.

Tanpa mengindahkan semuanya, Sasuke memasukan _smartphone_ nya ke dalam saku mantel hitam yang ia kenakan. Rambutnya ia sisir dengan tangan secara asal membuat surai hitam itu makin mencuat kemana-mana. Tapi tidak ada yang aneh. Tetap tampan, ujarnya dalam hati.

Berniat keluar untuk mengambil gaji terakhirnya, matanya tertumpu pada syal merah yang menggantung di dekat lemari pakaian. Di ambilnya syal itu dan di pakai, berharap bertemu gadis merah muda kemarin agar dapat mengembalikan syal miliknya.

Lagipula, menyimpan barang milik gadis bukanlah gayanya.

 **...**

 **...**

"Kopi?"

Kepalanya menoleh kesamping, melihat gadis yang ia temui kemarin sudah berdiri santai disampingnya dengan pakaian yang sama, mantel abu-abu. Bedanya sekarang ia menbawa dua cangkir kopi yang masih mengepul asap di kedua tangannya. Kebetulan sekali, bukan.

Melihat keadaan sekitar yang sepi, hanya ada dia dan gadis merah muda ini di halte membuat Sasuke yakin gadis itu menawari kopi untuknya. Apalagi melihat senyum mengembang di wajah yang ia tunjukan.

"Dugaan awalku, kau penguntit."

"Apa?" gadis itu memasang wajah kesal. Menarik kembali kopi yang ia tawarkan. Yang benar saja, penguntit? Profesi rendahan manusia seperti itu tidak pantas untuknya.

"Akui saja, sudah berapa lama kau menguntitku?"

Tatapan matanya seolah menantang gadis itu membuat sang gadis merah muda tertawa hambar. Lihat gaya congkaknya yang sedang memasukan kedua lengannya kedalam mantel _plus_ alisnya yang tajam terangkat sombong. Tidak ada kerennya sama sekali, tahu.

"Lihatlah lelaki tampan ini, manis sekali bukan masih memakai syal pemberian penguntitnya." cibirnya kesal membuat Sasuke sesaat terlihat salah tingkah.

Dengan tergesa, Sasuke melepaskan syal merah yang melilit lehernya. Ia lupa kalau sedang memakai syal itu dan baru teringat jika ia ingin mengembalikan pada sang pemiliknya.

"Aku memang ingin mengembalikannya."

Sasuke melemparkan syal itu secara asal kepada gadis dengan tinggi sekitar seratus enam puluh lima sentimeter di depannya, membuat gadis itu tersentak karena hampir saja dua kopinya tumpah. Untung saja syalnya mendarat sempurna menempel di pundaknya.

"Kasar sekali," komentar gadis itu memcibir. "Kopi?"

Kembali mengarahkan lengannya untuk memberi kopi, Sasuke tetap tidak merespon kopinya.

Gadis itu berdecak sebal kembali melihat congkaknya sikap pria ini. "Bis tidak akan datang kalau kau tidak mengambil kopinya," ucapnya memberi informasi.

"Aku berharap ini beracun," gumam Sasuke mengambil kopi dari tangan gadis itu. Entah kenapa ia percaya saja ucapannya yang mengatakan kalau bis tak akan datang jika ia tidak menerima kopinya. Lagipula, gadis itu memang aneh dari pertama ia menemuinya.

Terkekeh pelan, sang gadis menatap Sasuke yang kini meminum kopinya. "Sayang sekali, itu tidak beracun. Karena aku tidak ingin kau mati hari ini."

Mendelik tajam, Sasuke menatap netra hijau yang hangat itu sekali lagi dengan onix tajam miliknya. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di pikirannya tentang gadis itu. Sebenarnya sejak kemarin pertemuan pertamanya, otaknya sudah berputar memunculkan pertanyaan. Seperti, kenapa pembawaanya terasa santai untuk di lihat, kenapa kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya seolah membungkam Sasuke. Juga pertanyaan seperti; kenapa matanya terasa nyaman untuk ditatap?

Dan yang terpenting, benarkah dia mengenalnya? Mengenal Uchiha Sasuke?

"Kau benar mengenalku?"

Bibir tipis sang gadis membentuk kurva keatas, melengkungkan senyum tipis dengan hangatnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, namamu."

Untuk ini Sasuke menatapnya gamang. Saat gadis itu menyebut namanya, entah kenapa hatinya berdesir. Seperti ada ikatan kuat yang menarik dirinya dari tatapan netra seindah giok hijau dalam laut itu.

"Dan kau?"

"Aku?" gadis itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Ya, kau. Kau siapa?"

Sedikit lagi. Pikir gadis itu tersenyum. Kali ini pasti berhasil, ia akan memamerkannya pada sang dewa.

"Ugh, aku? Apanya?"

Sasuke sedikit kesal. Mungkinkah gadis di depannya ini agak bodoh sampai pertanyaan seperti itu saja tidak ia mengerti?

"Ya, namamu," helaan nafasnya terdengar, Sasuke berujar pelan di iringi hembusan angin musim dingin yang entah kenapa pagi ini terasa hangat menerpa wajahnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Salju turun perlahan, berterbangan menerpa mereka berdua. Membuang suasana dingin yang merayap, kehangatan telah tiba. Hijau teduh yang menghangatkan onix sekelam malam. Merah muda yang mewarnai hidup sepekat kalbu.

"Sakura, namaku Sakura."

Ikatan terikat atas kuasa semesta. Takdir baru saja dimulai tanpa keduanya tahu seperti apa permainan kuasa ini berjalan. Mengantarkan dua sosok hidup yang berbeda ke dalam satu takdir yang sama.

Dan entah apa yang akan terjadi jika setitik ketidakmungkinan singgah di hidup mereka. Dua nama terikat di hamparan salju putih yang suci. Tidak bisa untuk mengulang, kembali, berputar atau menyerah.

34 hari tersisa. Mempersilahkan takdirnya kepada semesta sebagai saksinya. Bahagia bukanlah pilihan akhir dan kesedihan bukanlah jalan buntu untuk segalanya.

Sakura dan Sasuke. Siapa yang akan menerima akhir bahagia?

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
